


My Treasure

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: Mammon calling MC his treasureHe didn't understand what MC was talking about, people weren't treasure, they couldn't be. Treasure is something precious, preferably gold or a gem. But not people.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	My Treasure

As Mammon’s eyes traced over the figure lying next to him, his thoughts took him back to how different things used to be between the two of you. Specifically, one of the first conversations he’d ever had with you back in your first couple weeks here in the Devildom.

\---

He had been wandering around your room looking for something. He wasn’t sure exactly what, but there had to be something worthwhile here. Something expensive. Something rare and precious from the human world. Anything, really. However he found the room frustratingly void of anything worth stealing. 

“Hey, MC! Where do ya keep all your valuables?” He rushed to explain when he saw an eyebrow quirk up. “You know, for that human studies class we have to take. Thought you might have some cool human treasure or somethin’.” 

Not looking convinced at his terrible lie, you shrugged. “I don’t typically like material items I guess? The only thing I have that I’d consider treasure is the teddy bear my mom gave me.” 

“That old thing? Come on human, ya gotta have something better that that!” You just shook your head, watching him with a soft smile.

“Sure some people value fancy things, gold, jewellery, cars, stuff like that. But those things never really interested me honestly. My family and friends are my treasures.”

“Whaa- people can’t be treasure. That’s just stupid.” He scoffed as he flopped on the bed.

\---

He slowly realized exactly what you’d been talking about. His feelings became more and more apparent for her every single time he had to patch up his dumb human because one of his brothers tried to kill you. He began to realize he didn’t like the idea of losing this human forever.

Then it happened. He sat cradling an almost lifeless body in his arms, not hearing the yelling amongst his brothers and he silently pleaded to any entity who would listen. He would have given anything, anything in the world to change this. Sell everything in his room, chop up Goldie, find him every witch in existence. Hell- he’d march up to the Celestial Realm if he needed to and beg his Father's forgiveness. Beg for your life in exchange for his if it would bring them back. He’d realized this all too late, he would never get to tell you. 

But by some beautiful, twisted fate his pleads had been heard and you stood in front of him again. Breathless, but very much alive. He barely even registered your explanation about Belphegor and Lilith. All he knew was that he had to tell you this time, only waiting until he had you alone.

You’d come back to his room with him, immediately changing into one of his T-shirts to sleep in. Flopping yourself on the bed and curling up under the covers, the adrenaline from the day's events seeping out as you got comfortable. The bed dipped as Mammon crawled over you and he propped his head up on his elbow as he watched you relax. He reached out and gently ran his hand through your hair, letting it rest on the back of your neck while his thumb brushed your cheek. His hands shook a bit, but he needed to know you were really here. 

“You were right ya know, MC.” Mammon’s voice was quiet, but it pulled you back from falling fast asleep. You peeled your eyes open and met his stare. Seeing Mammon serious was something you’d probably never get used to. He pulled you in for a tight hug, both wanting you close but also wanting to hide his bright red face. “I- I’d give up everything I own if it meant I got to keep being with you like this. I don’t need it all, I don’t need Goldie, I just need you. You’re my greatest treasure, ya dumb human.” 

Mammon felt his heart flutter and squeeze in his chest when you pressed your lips to his skin and nuzzled in closer. “You’ve always been mine, Mammon. No need to sell everything, you’re stuck with me.” As he felt your breathing level out as sleep took over, he finally let himself relax. He never in his life wanted to experience the events of today again, but now he had you here with him. Not only did he finally tell you how he felt, but the feelings were reciprocated. For now, that was more than enough for him.


End file.
